


not swimming today

by multifics19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifics19/pseuds/multifics19
Summary: Tony can't go swimming at his party and Pepper has a little something to do with that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	not swimming today

**Author's Note:**

> thank you tessa, you legend, for giving me this idea. i hope i did the story justice :)

Pepper’s eyes flickered open, taking in her surroundings. She woke up because she heard some light snoring coming from her left and felt an arm around her waist. She turned and saw a sleeping Tony next to her, naked. Her eyes went wide. Everything that happened the night before was a blur but when Pepper looked under the covers, she realized what had happened.

She had sex with Tony for the first time. Suddenly, the night came back to her in waves. The arguing. The love declarations. Him taking two big steps and instantly his lips were on hers. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow. They made their way to the elevator and in seconds, they were on the bed. Pepper started feeling butterflies as she remembered the night before. She turned to wake Tony but, she remembered that his bi-annual pool party was today. She audibly groaned.

“Crap”, she muttered. She slowly lifted his arm from her waist and slipped out of the bed. She scurried around the room, searching for her clothes scattered around the floor. She went into the bathroom and put her clothes on.

Pepper walked out of the bathroom and turned to Tony, one last time before she went to her apartment to get ready. She wasn’t sure what they were yet, but she promised herself she will talk to him after the party.

A couple of hours later, Tony felt an absence on the right side of the bed. Tony blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light from the windows. “Ugh, Jarvis. Adjust the lights, please”, Tony said. The lights in the room dimmed and the curtains closed a bit, but still leaving a little light to come through. “Sir, I am to remind you that your bi-annual Stark Pool Party is today. The caterers are here and are setting up in the kitchen. I was to inform you by Ms. Potts that she left to get ready for the party and she will be back in 30 minutes”, the AI informed him. Tony flipped over and smiled at the ceiling upon hearing Pepper’s name.

He could not believe what happened last night. He was happy, of course. Over the moon. Tony sat up and asked his AI, “Hey, J. When do the guests start arriving?”

“Should be in about an hour, sir”.

“Thanks, J”.

“Always a pleasure to serve, sir. And if I may add my congratulations to your coupling with Ms. Potts.”

Tony smiled and looked up to the ceiling. “Jarvis. We haven’t made it official yet. But thanks”.

“Well, it seems as if you two made it official last night”, Jarvis replied.

“Are you kidding me? I thought we were having a nice moment. You had to get sarcastic with me, huh?”, Tony said as he got out of bed and started putting his clothes on.

“Sir, do I have to remind you that you made me this way”, Jarvis asked him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tony searched for his swim trunks in his drawers and went into the bathroom. He put the lights on and turned to look in the mirror. Tony jumped and gasped as what he saw in the mirror. His eyes went wide, then he started to smirk, then his eyes went wide again. He put his swim trunks on and went back into his bedroom to look for a long sleeve shirt. He put it on and walked downstairs to start hosting his pool party.

Pepper walked in with a t-shirt and jean shorts on. Her swimsuit on underneath just in case Tony is up to his shenanigans and pushes her into the pool like last year. She walked up to the kitchen and spoke with the caterers, discussing the food preparations for the party. Guests had already started arriving about 15 minutes ago.

Pepper made her way outside by the pool and spotted an investor that she has been close to closing a deal with on Tony’s behalf. “I guess I’ll close the deal while I’m here anyway”, Pepper thought to herself as she walked over to the man in a tank top and shorts to close that deal.

Tony, on the other hand, in his long sleeve t-shirt and shorts, was making his way through the party, constantly trying to find Pepper to talk to her. He walked outside and finally spotted her talking to a guy. “Ouch”, he thought. “Wait, no. She loves me. I need to stop freaking out. Wait, why is that guy looking at her like that? No. Nope. I need to talk to her now”, he thought to himself as he made his way over to Pepper.

“Exactly. Which is why Stark Industries would be the perfect company for you to be able…”, Pepper was interrupted by Tony nudging her arm.

“Pep, Hey. Hey, Potts. Uh. Pepper,” Tony told Pepper, trying to get her attention.

Pepper plastered a fake smile to the client and said, “Excuse me. I’ll be back in just one second.”

Pepper followed Tony away from the client and into the living room. “Tony, I swear what do you want! I was so close to closing that deal with him”, Pepper exasperatedly told him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just desperately need to talk to you. Also, by the way, did not like the way he was ogling you”, he said to her.

Pepper cocked her head to the side and gave him her, “Are you kidding me”, looks. “Seriously, I need to show you something because I can’t go swimming today”, Tony said as he started walking upstairs to his bedroom. Pepper close behind him.

“What do you mean you can’t go swimming? This is a pool party. YOUR pool party, might I add”.

“Yeah, yeah. I promise you when you take a look at me, you’ll see that I can’t go swimming today”.

Tony walked in the bedroom and closed the door as Pepper walked in with him.

“Tony, please. What do you w-”, Pepper started but couldn’t finish because Tony was in the process of taking his clothes off.

“TONY”, Pepper shouted as she took two big steps and took his hands in hers, stopping him from taking off his clothes. “What?”, Tony said as he looked at her.

“What are you doing?”, Pepper said, face getting flushed obviously remembering last night. “I’m just-”, Tony started but caught sight of Pepper’s flushed cheeks.

He smirked at her. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”, Tony told her. Pepper’s eyes went wide. “Tony!”, she exclaimed hitting him and turning away.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop but seriously I have to show you why I CAN’T go swimming at MY pool party”, Tony told her.

Pepper turned to face him. “Why, Tony? Why can’t you go swimming at YOUR pool party?”

“Now, don’t freak out again. But I HAVE to take my shirt off to SHOW you why I can’t go swimming”.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine”.

Tony took his shirt off and Pepper couldn’t believe her eyes. She saw about 10 or so hickeys all over Tony’s abdomen, arms, and chest.

“Do you see why I CAN’T go swimming, Ms. Potts? It’s because of what YOU did last night”, he said smirking at her. “I mean, you can add some more if you want right now.”

“Tony, I am so sorry. Oh my god.”, Pepper said as she lightly touched the ones on his chest. “I think I maybe got a little carried away last night”, she said, putting her head down, blushing.

“You THINK you got carried away? Actually, you can get carried away whenever you want because you know, I love you and stuff”, Tony told her smiling.

Pepper just stared at him. “You know when you’re telling someone you love them, I don’t think you add the ‘and stuff’ at the end of it”, she told him, smiling fondly at the man she loved.

“Oh, right. Okay, sorry, my bad. You know what let me just start again”, Tony started but Pepper caught him in the middle of his sentence with a kiss. Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss between them.

“Oh, okay. This is weird. Was not expecting this”, Rhodey called out from the door.

Tony and Pepper pulled away immediately and turned to the door.

“We were just-”

“Are you serious Platypus? I can’t kiss my girlfriend in peace”.

Rhodey’s eyes went wide. “Girlfriend? When? What? Honestly took y’all long enough”, Rhodey rambled on.

Tony smiled at Pepper and said, “I know right”.

“Uhm, Tony?”, Rhodey questioned him.

“Yeah, Rhodes”, Tony told him, eyes still on Pepper as they lovingly smiled at each other.

“Did Pepper do that?”, Rhodey pointed to Tony’s chest.

Tony looked from Rhodey to his chest, eyes wide. Pepper slipped from Tony’s grasp and grabbed his shirt so he can cover-up.

“What? No”, Pepper said, voice cracking while Tony fumbled putting his shirt on.

Rhodey started laughing. “Oh, yeah. You two are NEVER living this down”, Rhodey told both of them as he walked out the room. Tony looked back at Pepper, eyes glistening and smiling at her. “Okay, I didn’t know when you wanted to tell people, but it’s Rhodey, you know. He’s family so, I didn’t think it was bad to tell him”, Tony rambled as Pepper put her hand over his mouth.

“It’s fine, Tony. It’s fine. He was the first person I wanted to tell anyway”, she said, giggling. “It’s kind of funny that he had to find out THIS way, though”, she said, laughing. She took her hand off his mouth and looked at him.

Really looked at him. She couldn’t believe that after all these years she finally had the man she loved in her arms. The sheer fact that Pepper loved Tony and Tony loved Pepper made her heart burst.

“Also, you are indeed not swimming today so, you can either cancel and we can stay here or you can go outside and continue the party”, Pepper said, leaving kisses all over his face from his cheeks, his eyes, and his nose.

“Yeah, let’s just not swim,” Tony told her as he pulled her in a kiss, dragging her down to the bed in a fistful of giggles.

He didn’t want to swim anyway.


End file.
